More effort, more damage,this is my daily life
by KiraDeLindra
Summary: Nobody is worthless. We are all born to heaven's whims, living to find out one's true destiny. We must not lose sight of this purpose, for only this binds us together as entities. CainxBierce friendship, one shot.


Okay…watched my new Battle Bdaman vcds and realized that my two favourite characters need a more well-rounded ending. Because what is better than to be inspired by a fellow comrade before embarking on starting afresh, neh? Apologies for any errors in the story and writing. Hope you'll enjoy! Probably updating Black Rose Zero tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** Inuki Eiji owns Battle Bdaman. I'm only writing a speculation on the events after season one's ending. Title from a TM Revolution song, 'Heart of Sword'.

**More effort, more damage-this is my daily life.**

Cheering resonated through the battle arena, signalling the joy derived from the obtained victory. The atmosphere was joyous as everyone celebrated the homecoming of the world, mostly by Bda-battling. Tears were also shed, but this time, it was the appropriate tears of joy.

Cain McDonnell head no attention to his surroundings. The noise, the vibrant scene-all were just simply too distracting from his exhausted mind. Apparently, lusting for power could drain up most of one's energy. Cain certainly did not want to walk down that road again. Joshua had left for a while to fetch him some food and water, thinking that he was finally back to his senses now.

But no, Cain had not fully regained himself yet. In his current state, regretting and evaluating his previous actions counted as self-exertion. The looks of disdain the citizens shot at him worn him out more. A good thing they did not bother to throw in some comments to express their disgust, for he could barely control himself. Eventually he left, hoping to find some peace, though still unsure of his next path to take.

He staggered across the battle ruins, subconsciously considering his possible alternatives. Turning over a new leaf looked negative. Whoever said that there was never such a thing as 'too late' obviously had not attempted world domination. He could envision the future it held for him-his previous honourable status stripped off, people avoiding him and even taught their children to despise him. Instantly, the option was mentally scratched off the list. He believed that nowhere in his life could he accept the fact that he had disappointed Joshua, disappointed his father and most of all, disappointed himself.

The situation was looking extremely bleak. Might as well jump off a cliff or get burned into ashes. That way, the world would have one less being to fear and Joshua could experience total freedom at last. He would definitely brood over this but Cain was sure he would be mature enough to know how to move on.

All the thinking further weakened Cain's nervous system. With such a bleary vision, he was careless enough to trip over a rock and fell flat on his face hard. The impact forced openings for blood to cascade down his cheek. Calmly and in complete agony, he painfully sat up and leaned back against a stone, breathing heavily. He wiped off the blood, only to have more flowing out. Then again, it could not matter less. He was about to die soon and that issue would have a lot of blood associated.

" Its much harder than it looks. Getting around by yourself."

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Cain's attention was drawn to its source. To his surprise, it was Bierce sitting opposite him, with a condition no better than his. For some reason, satan had returned his messenger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" You're still…alive!?" Cain rasped. He could not believe his eyes. He did not want to believe his eyes and preferred to assume it as a trick of the mind.

" Surprise, surprise," Bierce replied sarcastically, " Bet no one here is glad I'm alive, but you're no better either."

" Look who's talking, the mastermind himself," Cain smirked, " How the hell did you survive anyway?"

" Because I wasn't killed," Bierce stated the obvious, " So what's your story? Or are you going to lie here and moan till your death day?"

" I was saved," Cain explained simply. No way was he ever going to recount his pitiful tale to anyone, especially him, even if his story was far more pathetic. " Are you going to lie here and moan till your death day?"

" Hard to believe, but I have a lfe too, you know," Bierce sneered, " Okay, so it wasn't so obvious when I was working under that cat or whatever. Now that he's back to his normal self and does not need me to act as his container, I can finally start having a real life! Whoo, go me."

" I can spot mock happiness from a mile away," Cain said, " Seriously, what do you really want to do? Since you're not that intimidating anymore."

" Huh, wait until I can go back to full strength," Bierce snorted, " My motivation will not falter. I will continue to be stronger, for the sake of living to be the strongest. A real human like you will think its pointless, but if I don't step up, who will?"

" I don't understand you. In fact, no one does," Cain sighed, " Humiliated enough to be honest, the same goes for me too."

" No, you're wrong," Bierce shook his head, " Also humiliated enough to be honest, you're only a kid who is blinded with the prospect of having a terribly bright destiny, considering your fortunate fate. Ha, turned out to be a bunch of nonsense, as always."

" Well, then you're blinded too," Cain pointed out, " Blinded with being worthless you did as told only to be proven worthwhile. Look who's the desperate one now."

" That would definitely be me," Bierce insisted, " You are a human, weak creatures who depend on one another. If you die, at least one person would instinctively mourn on how he lost one person to depend on. Even if you have no other purposes in life, that would remain to be your permanent one. As for me, I'm defined as an artificial human. I want to know what our purpose is and I'm determined to do so until my last breath."

" Despite appearances, you're still a little boy," Cain commented.

" Now look who's talking," Bierce retorted.

" Master Cain!" Joshua's voice rang from a near distance.

A cue for Bierce to leave. As much as he wanted to argue some more with his previous comrade, he was not in a state to get involved with more trouble. " Your depender beckons, meaning I have to make my exit now. I don't know where, but my destiny is bound to lead me."

And with that, he leapt further and further away. Cain continued to watch his retreatng back, until it was completely out of view. Hard to admit, but that was a certainly different kind of conversation. So different and queer it naturally carved itself into Cain's memory permanently.

" Master Cain," Joshua approached him, " What are you looking at?"

" Nothing," Cain replied, a fresh new feeling gradually creeping into him and rejuvinating his tiredness, " Mine accompanying me just for a while? In silence."

" Sure," Joshua shrugged and sat cross-legged next to him. For several moments they stayed this way, breathing in crisp air and bathing in serenity, capturing the beautiful essence of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no awkwardness among the two, for when you were best friends, the irrevocable bond would allow you to just be there for each other. A cooling wind breezed over, blowing away with it their worries and regrets.

When the page was turned, a new chapter would begin. That was the inevitable fact. Carrying with him his previous experiences and the lessons he learned, Cain harboured less dread into embarking on this new chapter of his life. Somewhere out there, Bierce must be having a similar feeling, forever never giving in to any fear and uncertaincy.

Maybe, if they had not met as boys of broken dreams, things would have turned out differently. Maybe, if they were born under a different sky, a different fate would ensure a bright future ahead of them. But as life goes on, these unsolved mysteries would remain to be reserved for the heavens to smile upon.

_When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn._


End file.
